Cassie and Jules A fairytale ending?
by twilight loser
Summary: Does cassie like jules? or is he just to bad for cassie? badboy jules and cassie!so Drew's 18th is coming up soon so i thought about what happen and the inlovment of jules and cassie so enjoy and comment!
1. Happy familys

Cassie and Jules A fairytale ending :) i love this couple

Home and away

yes i am starting a new fic on home and away! please comment this is mostly about jules and cassie but i writing this at midnight beacause i just got the idea and i could not sleep then so...be nice!

Ok so Drew's 18th is coming up in a few day in the real home and away so i thought about will cassie go? and jules? then i had an idea so here it is...

"Cass come on you know you want to go!"

"No ric i dont so stop asking"

"jules will be there..."

Cassie looked up

Ric smiled at Cassie

cassie sighed then looked down again "more reason not to go! you can go with mattie so why are you annoying me"

"Cass come on you and jules like e..."

" stop there,i dont like jules and never will so can you stop annoying me beacause i need to pass my test and the way to pass is to stuy!"  
She said then smiled sweetly at ric before picking up her driver z book and walking out of the room.

ric let out a loud sigh. He knew that cassie like jules but if jules kept being a idoit then cassie will never give him the time of day!

"helloo"

"mattie?"

"hey sexy"

Ric smiled and quickly kissed mattie on the lips he loved it when she called him that.

"hi babe i thought you was coming at 7?"  
"yes but i wanted to see if you have got cassie to come?"  
"nope!"

"well your not that good then leave it up to the master !"

ric laughed a mattie's comment, She looked at him sweetly.

mattie walked away from ric and when upstairs to try and find cass.

Ric watched as the woman he loved walked away.He smiled to himself, think about all the time with made him love her more.Like thier first date, the first time maitte stayed over or the time when she thought of that amazing idea to get him out of jail...

"hey mate, hello Ric"

"huh?"

"what you smiling about!"

Brad slowly laughed he thought he knew what ric was thinking about.

"hey guys Do you know when you have found the one i mean the one you love"

"yes"

brad smiled then looked to Sally, Sally smiled back then they kissed.

Pippa gave ric a funny look. Ric laugh at her she was funny at times.

Sally and Brad stopped kissing to see why Ric was laughing.

Brad looked at Pippa then start to tickle her, she was giggling.

"mummy,mummy quick run before brad gets us run!!"

Brad ran around the living room after Sally and Pippa.

Ric stood and watched for a little bit till he remember

Cassie!

He started to walk up the stairs then looked back at them all giggling and playing he was so gald that Sally had found Brad.

A bit like he had found mattie.he turn again and started to walk up the stair again leaving the sound of laughed behind he was going to help Mattie talk Cassie round.

He knew it was going to be hard.

Sorry it short but if it was any longer it would a would give away a part of the idea to soon:) please comment!


	2. With all the lip gloss

**Cassie and Jules- A fairytale ending?****  
part two-This is mostly about Ric,Cassie and Mattie.**

"Cass come on you need to go to a party!"

"but..."

"No buts cass!"

Ric came in to the laughing his head off.

"Mattie did you just say buts?"

He quickly said still laughing.

"Ric whats that on your lips?"

Cassie said walking closer to Ric.

He stop laughing, he tryed to quickly get it off but it was to late.  
"It lip gloss?

Ric could feel his cheeks going red.

"I just wanted to see what, what..."

"It looked like!"  
Mattie finished it off laughing.

"well you girls can wear it and i was bored!"

"Ric you just follow Mattie up the stairs!"

"No i was with pip,sally and brad for a bit!"  
"Yer for about a second!"

Mattie said smiling, then it looked the same lip gloss as...

"Ric is that my lip gloss?"  
Ric rolled his eyes

"It might be..."

"Ric!"  
"Ok,Ok it is"

"RIC"

"Well your bag was there by the stairs..."

Mattie sighed

"ok so you got bored coming up the out of the living room and saw my bag and thought you would try my lip gloss on?"  
"Well your lucky Mattie i was going to put your eye-stuff on too! But sally came out to go to the loo!"

"What?"  
"Oooooo Mattie did i say how beautiful you look today?"  
"Your not getting out of it now Ric Dalby!!"  
"Wait till everyone finds out!"  
Cassie said laughing.

"What?"  
Ric said pouting.

"awwww"

Mattie said then kissed Ric.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"If i have to put up with this all night i swear i am going to die!"  
Mattie pulled away from Ric.

"So you coming then?"  
"It looks like i have to!"  
Ric pouted his lips up for another kiss from Mattie.

"ooo whats the time?"  
Mattie said pulling away from Ric again.

"About three why?"

Cassie said looking at her watch.  
"I need to go!"  
"Why?"  
Ric said he wanted to know to.

"I am make Tony a dinner for for becoming a the thing of the gym with Kim"

"Ooooo"

Ric said

"Can i come?"  
Mattie sighed.

"If you want!"

"What time?"  
"About 6ish?"  
"ok see you then."

Ric kissed Mattie on the lips.

"love you"  
Ric said then smiled.

"Love you too!"  
"Bye Cassie!"  
"Bye"

So do you want Ric and Mattie to go to the party? or Lucus tell Mattie about his dad? (in the fic!)lol please reveiw!! thankyou to everyone who has reveiw my last cha!


End file.
